A Girl Called Snow
by emilytaylorinkie
Summary: This isn't your average Fairy Tale. A mixture of contemporary novels, tv-shows and fairy tales spun into one big twisted, dark, action-filled, romantic story  such as twilight, glee and red riding hood .  Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION

A Girl Called Snow

_This isn't your average Fairy Tale._

**PROLOGUE:**

_My mother always told me a story before I went to bed._

The young girl shivered as she pulled the thick, crimson hood of her clock over her head. The material lay heavy against her golden locks, pushing the curls against her ears. Together they created a barrier that kept the worse of the cutting wind at bay.

_My favourite was a story about a young girl on her way to her Grandma's house—_

Around her, the wind howled and goose bumps formed on her arms, her hair pricking. The woods had grown dark so quickly that the young girl had failed to notice at first. But now her chocolate eyes flickered across the leering trees, weary. Shadows danced between the trunks, taunting her as she walked along the broken path.

_When she met an unwanted visitor…_

A basket hung from the crook of the young girl's arm and she nestled it against her chest. The cookies inside were still warm within the blanket padding and they gave a little warmth to her trembling body. But still, she felt bare to the cold.

_"Crack."_

The young girl's head whipped around towards the sound. Only the darkness met her wide-eyes and the girl swallowed. Her heart had begun to race, pounding painfully against her chest. She turned away. It was all in her mind—her fear was just getting the better of her…

"_Crack."_

The girl froze, her muscles becoming ridged.

The sound was closer.

_He had tricked her all along…_

The girl was running now, running from the crunch of paws. But they were gaining on her. With a cry, the girl's foot was caught on the root of a tree and she landed in the dirt. Tears stained her cheeks, her arms stinging and throbbing from her raw wounds.

Behind her there was a snarl.

_"My, what big teeth your have…"_

"You," the young girl whispered as a young man stepped out of the shadows. "It was you all along…" Only a loose pair of trousers covered the young man's body that rippled with muscles. There was something feral about his gaze and a sob ripped through the girl. The young man smiled, his lips parting to reveal sharp canines.

The snarling behind her became louder.

_The thing about my mother was—she was all about the 'real world.'_

The young girl's blood curdling scream tore through the forest upon deaf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_ "Why do I have to go to Forks?" I grumbled for the hundredth time that morning. My mother sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. Her other hand tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white._

_ "Because it's been way too long since you last saw you father…" I gave a short, humourless laugh. Pressing my hand against the glass of the window, I gazed out the window. With silent depression, I watched my city, my home, whizz past. _Bye, bye Arizona.

"_No, you want to travel with Phil. That's why you're shipping me off to no-man's-land."_

"_That's not true Bella Snow!"_

"_Yeah…"_

My parting with my mother hadn't been sweet. I could still remember her strained smile as she waved me off at the airport. I hadn't returned it. It hurt that we left on awkward terms. But it hurt more knowing my mother was ditching me for a minor Baseball Tour with her new partner, Phil. Yeah, that sucked.

_"We are now preparing for arrival in Seattle. The seatbelt sign…"_ Pushing the table up before me, I shoved my pillow under my chair. A click of metal sounded as I snapped my seatbelt in place at my waist, and I rested my head against my chair.

It would seem to the elderly lady beside me that a frown was permanently etched onto my pale face. And I wouldn't blame her if that was so, for one hadn't left my face since I boarded the plane. Coming from sunny Phoenix did that to people when they saw thick, dark clouds such as the ones outside my small window. Even as I watched, a flicker of rain hit the window and lightening flashed off in the distance. It was truly depressing.

Closing my eyes, I let myself go to the murmur of passengers. The plane began to jerk.

My eyes watched the dark forest that sped past my window with suspicion as I travelled in silence to my doom. The looming trees seemed to being trying to swallow the car as their branches reached for us. It was as if the only thing that kept us from the darkness was the bright circles the car lights gave. It didn't help that I kept seeing giant shadows flickering through the trees. At times it was as if I could even see red eyes watching me.

Beside me, Police Officer Charlie Grimm grunted. His own eyes were watching the forest before him, wary.

"What is it?" I asked. Even an awkward conversation with my father would have been better than the boredom that threatened to consume me. My father, though, seemed reluctant to talk.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" The man was silent as my eyes flickered over his strong features. He had grown a moustache since I last had seen him. Was he having his mid-life crisis or something?

"Nothing that concerns you," came his brusque answer and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Is it something to do with work?" I asked, reading between the lines. There was a pause.<p>

"Yeah," Charlie said, almost reluctantly.

"Like what?"

"You know I'm not allowed to talk about work…" _Please._

"This is Forks father; everyone here knows everything about everyone here."There was another pause.

"There was a murder just east of here."

That made me straighten.

"What?"  
>"A friend of mine's daughter…" A hesitation, "do you remember Sue Goldie?" I nodded.<p>

"Yeah?"  
>"Her daughter, Amber died last night."<p>

"What?"

"I just told—"

"No, no, I understood…" My voice trailed off as, eyes wide, I gazed at the forest surrounding me. _Amber…_ She was a girl I used to play with when I came down to Forks when I was younger—before I stopped. Her and Jake, they saved me from boredom many a times. I wouldn't know what I'd done if they weren't there all those years ago… And for her to be dead.

"How?" I asked and Charlie lips pulled into a thin line. His knuckles tightened on the wheel.

"Wolf attack," he said, voice curt and I sank into my chair.

I had the feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth but I didn't push it. Instead, all I said was, "oh."

We lapsed into silence.

"So… what do you want for dinner?" Charlie asked as we entered the dreary small town of Forks. I shrugged, my cheek resting against the palm of my hand. The chilled glass of the window was cool against my hand and a shiver ran up my spine. Reaching forward, I turned up the heater. A gush of warm air licked my skin and I sighed, settling back in the cruisers seat.

"Dunno—don't care."  
>"Take out?" The gruff man asked eagerly, "you used to like the burgers when you used to come…" I gave another shrug of the shoulders. Ones I used to eat with Amber… The thought made me sick.<p>

"Sure."

The man gave a satisfied nod of the head as we turned into the heart of the town Forks. Travelling down the road towards the cafés and take-out shops, we passed the town's High School. It looked just as sad and depressing as every other part of the town. Seeing my gaze, my father gave me a forced smile.

"I enrolled you," he said and I nodded.

"I know, Mum told me."

"Renee also told me you're quite the singer," he began and I groaned. Great, they've been talking about me. But of course they have been. It's properly the only 'interesting' subject they can talk about without things getting super awkward.

"Yeah…"  
>"Well, the school's show choir is starting auditions soon…" My brow creased.<p>

"It's the middle of Term Two, haven't they already been?"  
>The man shook his head, "no—it's something new. One of the teachers had this idea and it seems we actually have quite the talent in this small town…" I couldn't help but role my eyes. <em>Sure…<em>

"Yeah, well, I think it would be good for you—you know—to try out…" I pursed my lips.

"Sure." Charlie looked up from the road, astonished.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not." It's not like I had anything to lose.

Charlie nodded his head. He offered me another smile.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO:**

It was my second day at school, my fourth day in Forks. For all four days, it had been the same weather. Cold, damp and depressing—and it did little to help my irritation.

"God, where is it?"

My voice was a low whine under my breath, barely audible to my ears as I craned my head. Around me were teenagers as they screamed and texted. Like, really. They may as well have been animals rampaging around a zoo.

I know I wouldn't be able to tell the difference for the traffic was unbelievable through the balconies. The stairs were a mess with congestion and I couldn't help the disgusted looks I threw at random people as they bumped into me. After shave and perfume wafted through the air and it tickled my nose. I scrunched it in distaste as I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

It was useless.

Shoving a strand of chocolate hair behind my ear, I cocked my head. I had to get directions somehow and I watched in annoyance as the students walked past me. Not even one word of help was offered to me as I spun around, confused.

With a sigh, I glanced at the map once more before bouncing up more stairs. None of the buildings resembled their stylised form on the yellow page in my hand and frustration coloured my thoughts. My brow creased.

Landing on the top floor, I paused. It was empty. I glanced at all the signs that above the doors and my eyes landed on the one I had been searching for. _Music Room B_. Cautiously, I walked over to the room and turned the knob.

"_Dun-no much about your world…"_ I froze at the sweet voice filled the room. My breath caught and envy washed through me as my eyes rested on the brunette. She stood in the middle of the room pulling funny faces as she sung. But it didn't matter. With a voice like that she could do whatever she liked.

"_What do you say—about taking chances…?"_

Self-consciously, I glanced over to where a man sat in the corner. His head rested on the knuckles of his hands as he watched the girl sing. His face was thoughtful, and for a teacher he wasn't that bad to look at.

"_Don't know much about your- wor—r—ld…"_

The girl opened her eyes and lowered her hand from her chest. For a second her face was still till a great big grin plastered itself on her face. Her eyes focused on to the teacher.

"That was _amazing _Rachel_,_" the man said, straightening and, if anything, the girl's grin grew wider.

"Thank you!"

They exchanged a few more words till the man went to shut his lap top. He still hadn't noticed me by the door.

"Okay, were you the last one to audition?" he asked and the girl nodded before pausing. Her head turned to where I was standing, startled.

"Oh, hi," she said and I felt my cheeks flame.

"Hi…"

"Do you want to audition?" the teacher asked and I nodded.

"Yeah… If that's okay?" The man smiled at my nerves and nodded.

"Of course. Everyone is allowed."  
>"You can leave now Rachel…" he said and the young woman nodded and walked over to the door. I stepped away from her and she paused at the threshold to throw a suspicious glance at me before leaving.<p>

"You new here?"

"Kind of, I'm Bella Snow—err, Grimm."

"Charles daughter?"

"Yes." He gave a nod.

"What will you be singing?"

"Moondance."  
>'Ah, a great song. Do you have the backing?"<br>"Yes…"

I walked over and pulled out my USB from my pocket. He plugged it into his computer and I showed him where the file was. He clicked on it and I glanced at the speakers surrounding the room. I walked back to the centre of the clearing.

"When you're ready."  
>I always hated it when teachers said that. It gave you too much leeway and you never knew what the teacher was looking for. Did he want me to do a quick breathing exercise? Or show no fear and jump straight into it? <em>What did he want? <em> My nerves were bad enough as they were. But at least it was just me and this stranger in the room. None of the less though, my stomach was twisting in pain and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Okay, I'm good."

He inclined his head to the laptop and clicked on the file. Around me there was a small drum fill before trumpets blasted through the speakers. I jumped at the sudden forte before grinning. I shook my hands and listened to the small rift opening. Moving my knee absently to the beat, I licked my lips. _Here I go…_

"Well it's a mar-vell-ous night for a _moon-_dance …" Before me, the teacher literally straightened as I began to sing. Each word I formed with my lips, accenting some parts and adding a little 'sass'. I performed it as I told a story. My hands moved around me and I exaggerated my normal facial gestures.

_"_And although the _ni_—i-ights mag_-_ic_,_ seems towhis-per and hussh. And all the _so—_o-of-t moonlight seems to shine," _da-da-daa, "_in your blush! _Can _I_ just have—_" I blasted out the chorus using my head voice and I listened as my words bounced around me. It pierced the room and over the music and I watched as the teacher before me watched, astonished.

"_My love… I just want-t one-one mor-re dance with you… yes I do…_"

My voice gradually drifted off with the music until both were completely silent. For a heartbeat nothing moved before I took a deep breath. The teacher gazed at me, stunned. He sat back.

"That was… that was just _mind blowing!_" A grin spread across my face as the man searched for words, baffled.

"How long have you been singing for?" he asked and I shrugged.

"As long as I can remember, though I only started lessons last year…"

"Wow… just wow…"

He grinned at me while I let out a nervous laugh.

"Thank you for auditioning Bella," he said and I nodded.

"My pleasure."

There was another moment of hesitation before I walked to the door. Outside, Rachel was waiting for me, wide-eyed.

"You're really good," she said and I gave her a small, wary smile.

"Thanks," I said and she nodded. Without another word, she worked off.

My eyes followed her until she disappeared around the bend.  
>It was only then did I realise I was holding my breath.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Glancing up from the textbook in my hand, I gazed out my window. Only forest greeted me and I stared at the thick trees. Poor Amber. What would it have been like to die in there? To run, to cry; to know no one would hear you if you screamed… A shudder crawled up my spine making my back twitch.

Deeper into the trees, there was a flash of light and my brow furrowed together. I suddenly felt a tug to the brink of trees, towards the halo of light. Standing, I threw one last glance at the window before dropping my text book on to my desk. I walked out of the open door.

"Hey Charlie—"

"Dad." There was an awkward pause before I gave a stiff nod. My father didn't bother to glance up from his newspaper.

"Do you mind if I can go for a walk outside? I'm kind of board."  
>"Don't you have homework? Apparently that's really bitch as a senior in Highschool," he said, gruffly and I shook my head.<p>

"No, I just finished the last of it…"

"Okay, just don't stray too far from the house… and I'd rather if you didn't go deep into the forest…" I nodded. I went to turn away when Charlie looked over his newspaper at me.

"Oh, kid—how did the audition go?" he asked and I paused.

"Really well, I think I might get in!" The man smiled.

"That's my girl."  
>I returned the smile, before heading towards the door.<p>

Cool air greeted me as I stepped out of the warm house. The chill licked my skin and I shivered. Zipping up my jacket, I began to walk towards the forest. The closer I came to the shining light, the sicker I felt. Nausea rose in my throat and my stomach dropped. _This isn't right…_

Turning back, I could just see my house through the tree trunks. The sight was slightly comforting till I took another step. It disappeared from sight.

Around me, light danced on the ground. The small dots flickered as the sun tried to penetrate through the leaf canopy above me. But as I watched, the lights faded as a cloud drifted over what little of the sun was shown. It grew dark.

"Great," I muttered.

My eyes drifted towards the light again, and I took a deep breath. As if in a trance, I started to walk towards the halo again. The closer I got, the more I saw. It actually seemed as if a little pool of light was shining out of the dirt. An aura even. My eyes were transfixed.

When I came to the light, I fell to my knees. Dirt rubbed against my jeans and I touched the soft glow before me, cautiously. Nothing happened. It was only a light. Confused, I let my hands drop to the centre of the light where it was strongest. My hands touched the dirt lightly, brushing the damp, gritty substance. Before I got stop myself, I began to dig.

It wasn't long till my fingers touched something cool and smooth. I dug a bit further till my hands clasped the shard. Pulling the crystal piece out of the ground, I stared at it in wonder. At once, my nausea from the jewel began to fade as the darkness seeped away from it. It wasn't long till all the shadows in the small shard were gone. In it's place, the crystal now had a clear appearance that had small wisps of colour swirling inside.

It was beautiful.

There was a crack behind me and I froze. A pang pierced my gut and a yelp escaped my lips at the cramps. Groaning, I rocked back onto my heels and grabbed my stomach with my arms.

_ "Crack."_

The cramps worsened and I had to stifle a whimper. All I wanted to do was crouch there and deal with the pain, but someone was coming. My muscles ridged, I forced myself to stand up. Clutching the crystal shard in my right hand, my gaze swept the forest. It was quickly becoming dark and a flash of fear filled me.

"_Crack."_

My head whipped to the side towards the sound, my heart pounding.

"Whose there?" I called but only a flutter of wings responded.

"_Crack."_

The shard in my hand began to grow warm and, impulsively, I turned around. I met dark, feral eyes and I stumbled backwards.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice breathless, and the young man smiled. It made my blood run cold.

I didn't recognise him from school and, as I stared at him, terror filled me.

"That doesn't matter," he murmured, taking a step towards me. "But I believe you have something of mine." He lowered his eyes to my chest where my hand was clenched around the crystal. The jewel throbbed with heat in protest at the pointed gaze.

"How do I know it's yours?" I asked and the young man's eyes flashed.

"I lost it when my sphere broke…" I shook my head.

"You're lying."  
>"Hand it over girl," the man growled and my eyes widened at the aggressive tone.<p>

"That's no way to treat a lady," a voice suddenly said above me and I jumped. _What the hell is going on?_

"Don't interfere Puck, this has nothing to do with you," the man snapped and the young man above me leered from where he lent against a tree trunk, metres in the air. It was then that I noticed a light glowing in the man's chest. It was exactly like I had seen when I found the jewel in my hand. _There was a jewel in the man's chest…_

"On the contrary," Puck said, staring down at the man before me, "it has everything to do with me." He stepped off the branch he was on and landed on the ground, soundlessly. "Seeming I want the jewel."

"Stuff you Puck, I was here first."

The young man laughed and ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. He turned to stare at me and although the other guy literally repulsed me—this young man didn't.

"You might want to step to the side, Blonde," Puck said, and I stared at him, dumbfounded. I knew this guy… He was my science class… and he just jumped from a branch five metres in the air without blinking.

_What's with the guys here in the Forks? Is there something in the water? Jesus!  
><em>


End file.
